


What was West of Westeros and bringing home a small gift

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So basically an AU where Arya sails off, pregnant. That was the base idea and this is the one shot that I wrote for that.





	What was West of Westeros and bringing home a small gift

Arya on the boat having Gendry's baby girl AU

 

The war had been won and peace was within reach or so it had seemed when all hell had broken loose. 

She had been in Kings Landing when Daenerys had burned the city down, had barely escaped with her life and had then watched as the mad queen had spoken of “Freeing” the people all over Westeros. She had trusted Jon and his queen and this was what had happened.

And then she thought of Gendry. He was a new Lord with no experience but a strong mind. If he saw this or rather when he saw this he could mess up and say to much, something that could get him killed. 

Seven hells. And Sansa would never let Daenerys have the North. With that on her mind she had found Jon and had spoken to him. She already had a face of an unsullied ready to use if he hadn't killed his queen, but she never got to use it. 

Jon had killed the woman he loved, his queen and that had made the Lords of Westeros gather in King's Landing, to decide what was to happen to the Seven Kingdoms. She had looked over at Gendry as the meeting went on the way, unsure what to do exactly. Last she had seen him she had rejected his proposal, so she just tried to ignore him or them or whatever this was. Yet after Clegane had told her to live she had been thinking about that rejection more and more. 

He had been slightly drunk and she had just wanted to finally kill Cersei, but his words rang in her head. 

~All I know is that you're beautiful and I love you, and none of it will be worth anything if you're not with me,~

Those words. No one had ever said anything remotely close to that and yet she had just turned him down. Turned him down so she could do what? Nearly get killed in the one place she hated more than anything else. 

After the meeting she had tried to just escape the looks from Yara Greyjoy and the stupidity that was her uncle. She noticed someone following her and once she was in a more secluded place she turned around and there he was. 

Gendry. 

She had noticed his leather and the markings that looked like scratch marks from an animal, a wolf. She didn't let it show but she liked it, liked the small detail that might have been deliberately made or just randomly chosen by the one who had made his new clothes. Keeping her face calm she just stood still as he slowly approached her and looked her over, his eyes gentle, like she hadn't just ripped out his heart and stepped on it. 

“You survived,” he said and she nodded.

“But not without a scratch,” he noted and placed his hand on her cheekbone his thumb touching the scar on her temple. 

Her years of training really paid off in this interaction, because she just stood completely still and didn't move a muscle. 

“A small price to pay for my life,” she said, keeping her voice steady as her heart was racing. He nodded and then looked straight into her eyes. 

“I'm going to wait for a few years at Storm's End. I need to learn how to be a Lord anyway,” he said and she looked at him, getting the message.

“I have this idea of taking a ship and seeing what is west of Westeros,” she confessed and he didn't look to surprised.

“Just come back home again after that. No dying,” he said and let go of her and she nodded.

“The others are probably looking for us,” he noted and she sighed.

“I'm not great with Lords,” 

“I noticed,”

“But you go, just don't mind my uncle or cousin. Learn from Sansa, Bran and Davos,” she said, and he nodded.

“Bye for now, I'll see you later or when I return from seeing if there is anything more out there,” she wanted to make sure she didn't say goodbye. Because she did hope to return. 

“I will see you later then,” he said as he looked at her one last time and she saw him leave. 

And then their paths parted for a while. She went out on a ship, happy and exited as she went and he had rode to Storm's End. 

But this happened after she had realized something. Something that had nearly made her drop her plans. 

She, Arya Stark, the hero of Winterfell and lone wolf was pregnant. She had not seen the first few signs, but had fallen ill right before she were to leave on her journey. Seeing a Maester she had been shocked by the news and then the hours before the Long Night had flashed before her eyes.

She had surprised Gendry, that was for sure, but after their first kiss he had seemed as eager as her. His eyes that never left her as his hands held her tight. But the one thing she remembered more than anything was the adoration in his eyes and just how gentle he had been.

She had then sworn the Maester to never speak a word of this and the next day she was headed out. She was already three months along at that point and told her men that they would turn around after a half year had passed, or rather when she had given birth. They had looked at her and had started to make a fuzz, something she had stopped by threatening the next one who did this with being kicked overboard. 

She had ravens on board and did send two each month, one to her brother Bran and one to Gendry. Updating both on her progress till she reached land and heard the language spoken. Was this Essos? 

At this point her time was close and they put down anchor, before a storm hit them and in the middle of a storm a baby girl was born. Naming the girl had been hard, but after a few days she had settled on Shireen after Gendry's cousin.

She had never seen herself as a mother but then again she had never seen herself jump an innocent man. But as soon as the little girl was in her arms she had melted. She was now her pack and as they travelled through the Jade Gates and made stop at Qarth she had one thought in her head. To get back to the father of the little dark haired, but blue eyed girl.

Sending a raven with the news of her girl to Bran seemed like the right thing to do, while Gendry's letter contained nonsense about what Qarth looked like. She was not going to tell him about their  
bastard before she could present her to him. Because the girl was a bastard for now. That was just how it was. 

The last six months was as hard as the first, travelling around with a baby on a ship, in dangerous waters was not the best situation, but they somehow managed to stay out of to much trouble. 

Since she was the only woman on board she had her daugther tied to her at all time to keep her safe. 

Reaching Lys they had made one last stop before the captain had asked her where to. 

“Home, Shireen need to meet her father,” she had said and the man had looked at her, not knowing where home was.

“Storm's End,” she had said and pointed to the home of the new Lord. He had nodded, knowing not to ask questions. 

Picking Shireen up she had stepped outside with her on her hip looking out over the clear sea. 

“Soon you will be with someone who will love you as much as I love you,” she whispered and kissed her daughters forehead. 

And then the last few weeks passed and the shores of Westeros was finally in sight. She send a last Raven to Bran, telling him about his niece and what she had been learning since she last wrote. The letter then went on to say that she would soon confront the father and that she would send a raven needing a letter legitimizing Shireen if her father was true to his words. 

Less than a week later the ship docked at the harbour in Shipbreaker Bay and she found a horse. Her daugther seemed to know something was up because she was being quiet but clingy the entire morning. She had tied her to her chest, to better protect her and rode with one hand on the rails and her arm around the little girl. 

Arriving at the gate the guard wanted her name.

“I am who Lord Gendry have waited for,” she said and got down from the horse. The guards looked closer when she was standing on the ground and then noticed the child. Shaking their heads she sighed.

“So we are going to do this the hard way,” and then there was a knife at their throats. 

“I'll go find him myself, take care of the horse,” she said and then she was gone. Stepping in she looked around. It was a huge place, but after asking a few men and servants she found the hall where Gendry was trying to settling small and larger disagreements. 

She smiled as he was fair and tried to listen to all of the people that stepped up in front of him. 

And then Shireen had made a single cry. Hushing the little girl she felt eyes turned to look at her and she looked up at Gendry who looked straight at her and then at the bundle that was tied to her chest. 

He whispered something to a servant and then a man came to her side, gently guiding her to the side while the rest of the gathered people were send out. Her arm was still around Shireen as she slowly rubbed her daughters back while keeping her eyes locked with Gendry. Once the last few people had left the servant left her side and as the door closed behind him she stepped out. 

Shireen made a few noises as she stepped closer to him and he closed the gap between them. 

She untied the fabric and slowly revealed the little girl. Her dark hair was a little messy after the travels. He looked at her and then at the girl, who looked back at him and smiled.

“I told you to return but who is this?” he asked and she could see how hard his brain was working, truing to see when she had gotten this little girl.

“She is my daugther, our daugther, named after your cousin Shireen, who was killed in the wars,” she said and waited to see what his reaction would be, but then Shireen surprised her. She reached out for Gendry and he just looked at his daugther for a second before his hands reached out for her as well and Arya allowed him to hold the girl for the first time.

Shireen had then laughed and that had been it. He had showed her to their room and then they had talked for a few hours while the Maester had prepared for a small ceremony. They were married before the sun went down and then Shireen had spend the the first night in both of her parents arms. 

And that was how the Lady of Winterfell who didn't want to be a Lady had married the Bastard Blacksmith who was now the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Their Heir conceived on the night of the great Battle of Winterfell, known as the Long Night, born a Bastard on a stormy night and finally brought home on a sunny summer day. 

The letter that legitimized Shireen came the next day with a “Welcome home,” from King Bran in King's Landing. He had seen her arrive and had the letter ready to be send out the moment Gendry had spotted her. 

The end. 

Note: 

After this Arya slowly settled down with Gendry and finally gets to work through some of her past with the help of her husband. Sharing their traumas, building on the trust that already existed between them and raising their daugther. 

A year later they welcome a son Eddard, Ned, Baratheon on yet another stormy night. 

The family stayed mostly at Storm's End, but they did venture as fare north as the Neck with Bran once, to meet with Sansa who was surprised to see just how much and how little her sister has changed. And how well behaved the kids of the wild child Arya was. 

That was till Ned, who is ten at the time, wins the bow and arrow tournament and Shireen wins a few knife throwing contests against trained fighters from all over the kingdoms.


End file.
